


Hold The Sugar

by transtobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru had walked into Karasuno cafe with the intention of finding Kageyama and teasing him. He didn't expect to meet the most attractive barista of all time, but what can you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold The Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for this to be a lot longer but my inspiration died and I went out of town so... here it is.

It was a slow day at Karasuno cafe, and Sugawara couldn’t wait to get home. He had had a rough day so far, and none of it was his fault. His cat, Ko, just had to throw up in the narrow space between his couch and wall, and he spent fifteen minutes moving the couch and trying to scrub the vomit out of the carpet before he realized he was running late. Then, after he barely made it to his first class on time, the zipper on his bag broke. He would have called it a day, but then he remembered that he had a shift today with Tanaka. There was no way he could call in sick for that, especially since the only one who could fill in on short notice was the new barista, Kageyama. He was skilled, yes, but Sugawara’s conscience wouldn’t let him foist a shift so suddenly on the newbie.

With that resolve firm in his mind, Sugawara clocked into his shift at Karasuno cafe and braced himself for the worst to happen. With his luck today, it could be anything. A swarm of teenagers from the local high school? A snappy middle-aged woman with a complicated order? Or even Kiyoko, their branch’s manager who liked to stop by for random inspections? She always made Tanaka star-eyed and speechless, there was no way Sugawara would be able to pick up the others sudden slacking before Kiyoko would notice. He really hoped she didn’t show up, that would be the worst thing to happen.

However, his shift was almost over and nothing unusual had happened. There was no swarms of teenagers, no complicated drinks, no surprise visits from their branch manager. Could this be the ray of sunshine at the end of a pessimistic today? Sugawara thought it was almost too good to be true.

He wiped off the counter with a slight hum, smiling as he listened to the murmur of the cafe. Tanaka was adjusting the display near the cash register, straightening tea bags only to accidentally nudge them and make them out of place again. At least it gave him something to do, their shift was a particularly slow one (as slow as working at a coffee shop in a college town could be, anyways.)

A bell chimed lightly, signaling the arrival of another customer, and Sugawara looked up to smile and greet him. He went slack-jawed at them almost immediately, failing to greet them as he stared at them.

The new customer was gorgeous. He looked like he could be a model, having both the confident posture and fashion sense of one. His hair curled just so, framing his face and offsetting eyes just the perfect shade of brown. There was a slight smile on his face as he scanned the coffee shop, his eyes both alert and welcoming.

His gaze finally landed on Sugawara, who had finally managed to stop staring at him. “Welcome to Karasuno’s cafe! What can I get you?”

“Hmm…” The attractive customer walked up to the register, glancing at their menu. “I’ll have a medium cinnamon dolce latte with sugar-free brown flavoured syrup, nonfat whipped cream, and sprinkles.”

Sugawara twitched; it's always the hot ones that order a complicated drink. “Right away, sir. Your name?”

“Tooru.”

He left Tanaka to type in Tooru’s order at the register and started making the drink, repeating the order in his head as he went through the motions. Halfway through, however, he noticed Tanaka was glaring at the customer and elbowed him; at least he wasn’t the one stuck making the drink.

“Here you go,” Sugawara said with a tight smile, placing the drink on the counter table for orders. “Tooru.”

“Thank you,” Tooru picked up his drink and smiled, looking at him. “... Suga-chan.”

Sugawara blinked. He was surprised, most customers like Tooru simply took their drink and left. They barely noticed the barista who made it, let alone call them by name.

Tooru, meanwhile, took a sip of his obnoxiously complicated drink and smiled. “Ah, its good! You’re an excellent barista, Suga-chan.”

“Its what I do,” Sugawara responded, smile slipping into something more genuine.

“Do you do everything so well?” Tooru asked with a wink.

Sugawara giggled. “I should hope I do.”

“Could I test you out on that?”

He blinked. “... What?” Sugawara asked, feeling the tips of his ears turn red.

Tooru also looked embarrassed about what he said, and he coughed slightly. “Thanks again,” he said quickly, nearly running out of the cafe as Sugawara stood there.

“Wow,” Tanaka said, standing a bit aways. “That was awkward.”

Sugawara blushed even more and turned to the other. “You’re awkward every time a pretty girl walks in.”

“Hey! That only happened once!”

“I’m pretty sure Shimizu has walked in more than once,” Sugawara said dryly, wiping off the counter again.

“Kiyoko-san is the most beautiful girl on the earth, of course I am.” Tanaka replies, puffing out his chest.

“Sure, sure.” Sugawara said with a slight laugh. “You should try to act more casual around her, if she gives you a bad review again you’re going to have to go through training again.”

Tanaka looked offended at the thought, and that made Sugawara laugh hard enough to forget about the attractive customer that had just awkwardly hit on him.

  
  


Sugawara did, indeed, forget about the incident until his next shift. He got hit on enough that one flirty customer barely phased him, although he blamed that on their attempt to get a free drink and not his looks. Daichi claimed it was his looks, and no matter how many times Sugawara punched him he still said the same thing.

Then again, Daichi’s taste in looks were questionable considering he was dating Kuroo (the bedhead? really?) so Sugawara didn’t put much stock into his opinion. So what if classmates hit on him too? As well as random people in the street? Sugawara considered himself an average-looking man, thank you very much.

However, when the attractive customer (Tooru, was it?) stepped into Karasuno cafe when he was on shift again, Sugawara suddenly remembered what had happened. He tried not to blush and failed, hoping Daichi would be distracted enough by people ordering not to notice. The last thing he needed was Daichi teasing about someone flirting with him again.

Sugawara blinked when he felt someone tap his shoulder.  “I’m going to take my break right now, take care of things for me.”

He smiled. “Of course, Daichi.”

Sugawara’s staring had (thankfully) not been noticed by either Tooru or Daichi, which filled him with relief.  Now he just had to act normal in front of a really hot customer. He could do this.

“Hi there! What can I get started for you?” He said cheerfully when Tooru made his way up to the counter.

Tooru thought for a second, smiling slightly before he answered. “A medium, skinny three pump lite vanilla chai latte... hold the whipped cream please.”

Sugawara nodded, writing down the order and ringing him up. Five minutes later, he handed Tooru his drink and received little more than a smile.  
That was… disheartening. Sugawara didn’t have more time to think about it, however, as a sudden wave of people poured into the cafe and he found himself scrambling to make drinks. Thankfully Daichi’s break was almost over, so he wouldn’t have to deal with this all by himself for long. He was scrambling all over the place, finishing off drinks just in time for the next customer to decide what they wanted.

As he worked, Sugawara couldn’t help but feel eyes on him. This wasn’t unusual, being a service worker, but he noticed no customers in the queue were staring at him. Strange… He couldn’t figure out who was staring at him.

It was beginning to feel a bit unsettling, to be honest. Sugawara wished he knew just who was looking at him. It wasn’t the college student sitting near the front, nor the businessman taking a call near the back. He scanned the store quickly, surprised to notice that Tooru was still there. He had left as quickly as he came last time, so him lingering was certainly a surprise.

Sugawara didn’t have time to think about that any longer, as he saw the employee’s only door open. Daichi was off of break finally, and he smiled at Sugawara as he rejoined him.

“I’m back,” he said to Sugawara before he walked to the cash register, taking a customer’s order with a bright smile.

Sugawara couldn’t help but smile at this, feeling a wave of confidence brush over him. He had tackled worse crowds with Daichi, there was no way this would cause them much trouble.

With that, Sugawara went back to making drinks, hands moving nearly automatically as he listened to the orders. He barely had time to think, but what little time he did have was spent wondering who the person who had been staring at him was. He had felt the stare dissipate almost immediately after Daichi got off break, thankfully.

The stare hadn’t felt hostile or predatory, but it still made Sugawara feel… off. He hoped that whoever had been staring at him didn’t do so again. He had his full of weirdos, working at a service job, and some had even taken a personal interest in him. Usually he was able to chase them off before they got to be stalkers, but there had been a close call where someone almost followed him home a few weeks ago. Sugawara did not want a repeat experience of that, he had spent a whole night at the apartment Daichi shared with Kuroo. The two had been supportive about the whole situation, but there was only so much of their bicker Sugawara could take. He was glad for Daichi, honestly, but there was only so much pda he could deal with.

By the time things died down at Karasuno’s cafe, Sugawara felt secure in the knowledge that he wouldn’t have to deal with a creeper that night. The stare had never returned, not even when Daichi took a small break to answer a company call. That, coupled with few lingering customers and a cup of tea, was enough to sooth his nerves.

Sugawara clocked out of work a little after sunset, exhausted after a surprisingly busy day of work. He said goodbye to Daichi and proceeded to walk home, idly thinking about the handsome customer by the name of Tooru.

  
  


Tooru came in during Sugawara’s shift the next day, and the next. He always looked surprised when he saw him on shift, as if he genuinely didn’t know Sugawara would be there. Fortunately, he made up in his weirdness by leaving a large tip and leaving as soon as possible, so Sugawara didn’t feel too unsettled by him.

He also  made a point to flirt Sugawara as much as possible. It got to the point that Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were on shift with him often, immediately glared at him whenever he entered the shop.

Sugawara was just thankful that Tooru hadn’t come in when he was on shift with Daichi. His crush would be found out instantly, and then Daichi would tease him about it as much as he could. Sugawara had been merciless to Daichi when he first crushed on Kuroo, he was expecting the worst in return.

Which was why Sugawara was surprised when Daichi stood by him one shift and casually said, “So, who’s the person you have a crush on?”

“W-what?” Sugawara nearly dropped the bottle he had been holding, and he turned to look at the other. “What did you say?”

“I know you have a crush on someone Suga. Do I know them?”

“What makes you think I have a crush, Daichi?”

He gave Sugawara a look. “We’ve been friends for years. I can tell when you like someone.”

Sugawara laughed nervously. “Haha there’s no. One I have a crush on.”

“I’ll start asking around-”

“-Its just a customer who flirts with me sometimes, Daichi.” Sugawara said quickly, noticing Daichi frown in confusion. “Honestly. He is really cute though.”

“Have I seen him?”

“No,” Sugawara said slowly. “He only comes in during my shifts with Tanaka and Nishinoya.”

Daichi chucked. “That sounds interesting.”

“They glare at him as soon as he comes in,” Sugawara deadpanned.

“I’m not surprised.” Daichi said, watching people pass by their store. “Tell me about this person.”

“Well…” Sugawara didn’t know where to start. “His name is Tooru. He has pretty hair and looks like a model.”

“What does he order?”

“The most complicated drinks. He leaves a good tip, though.”

“Hmm…” Daichi thought for a second. “Do you know anything else about him?”

Sugawara opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. “Not… really. He leaves right after I give him his drink.”

“And you have a crush on him?”

“He’s really attractive, okay?” Sugawara said with a huff. “I’d like to get to know him better.”

“You should write your number on his cup, then.” Daichi said with a wink.

“Daichi, that never works.”

“Have you tried it before?”

“Well… no.”

“Then try it.”

“Is that how you got Kuroo to go on a date with you?” Sugawara teased.

Daichi flushed. “He actually wrote his number on the receipt, so no.”

“Oh my god Daichi, really?”

The other man coughed. “Pay attention Suga, there’s a customer coming in.”

Sugawara pouted, but went back to his station dutifully. That conversation he had had with Daichi made him realize just how little he knew about Tooru. He wanted to know more about the attractive customer, especially since he realized how little he knew about him.

He couldn’t wait to see him again.

  
  


Sugawara whistled as he clocked in for his shift, feeling particularly positive about that day. He had a feeling that something good was going to happen, and he hoped that his gut would be right.

After tying on his apron and securing the laces on his shoes, he went through the staff door to the coffee shop. He was greeted by an unfamiliar, slightly frightening sight.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama seethed at the customer in front of him, who was standing with their back to Sugawara.

Sugawara opened his mouth as if to stop Kageyama, only to notice that Daichi was beside the new worker. Surprisingly, Daichi was also glaring at the customer, although he seemed to be keeping a careful eye on Kageyama as well.

“I’m a customer here, Tobio-chan.” A smooth, familiar voice said. “Aren’t you supposed to be nice to customers?”

“Not when they’re from another shop.” Kageyama said harshly. “Go somewhere else.”

“Why should I?”

“Go away.”

“Funnily enough, I didn’t come here just to tease you.” The customer said airily, turning away and noticing Sugawara.

They startled, and it was then that Sugawara realized just why the customer was so familiar. It was Tooru, and he looked just as confused as Sugawara. “Suga-chan?”

“Tooru?”

“You two know each other?” Kageyama interjected, only to shake his head. “Whatever. I’m done. I’m taking my break until he is gone.”

He stormed past Sugawara into the staff room, and Daichi shook his head and made to follow him. “Mind manning the station alone for a while, Suga?”

“N-no, that’s fine.”

“I’m going after Kageyama.” He said as he walked past Sugawara. “Can we talk later?”

“Sure.”

Sugawara made his way to the station, and by the time he was out of his stupor Tooru was gone.

Just what had happened here? How did Kageyama know Tooru, and why did they hate each other?

Daichi soon returned, still shaking his head. “I let Kageyama have the rest of the day off. He’s in no shape to be around customers.”

“What happened?”

“First of all… How do you know Oikawa?”

“Oikawa?” Sugawara was even more confused than before. “You mean Tooru?”

Daichi gave him a look. “You know him as Tooru?’

“That’s what he always called himself…” Sugawara said hesitantly, going on after a second. “He’s a regular, the one who orders complicated drinks and looks like a model?”

“Oooh.” Daichi nodded in understanding. “Well, that’s Oikawa Tooru. Manager of Aoba Jousai Cafe?”

“That cafe?” Sugawara said in disbelief. “The most popular cafe in all of Miyagi?”

“The one and only.” Daichi sighed. “So he’s been coming here to flirt with you?”

“Yeah, I had no idea who he was.” Sugawara rubbed his temple. “Wait, how does Kageyama know him?”

“They used to work at the same cafe which recently went down under. It was called Kitagawa Daiichi, and pretty popular until Aoba Jousai’s business started booming.” Daichi started wiping down a counter. “Kageyama learned how to make drinks from Oikawa.”

“Huh, that explains why he’s so good.” Sugawara said in thought. “I wonder why Oikawa started coming here…”

“Maybe he saw your good looks from outside and decided to come in.” Daichi said dryly. “You should ask him, if you two see each other again.”

“I doubt he’ll come by here again.” Sugawara said glumly. “I know I wouldn’t if people found out who I was.”

“Why not go by there instead?” Daichi suggested. “I don’t think you’ll get recognized, Karasuno is getting more popular but we’re nowhere near Aoba Jousai.”

“You think I should just waltz in there and try to flirt with him?” Sugawara said in disbelief. “There’s no way that would work, he’d probably laugh in my face.”

“Well, he did the same thing to you and you seem pretty charmed.”

“... Shut up, Daichi.”

  
  


“You don’t understand, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said in agony. “I messed up. I messed up really bad.”

“So, nothing different than usual.” Iwaizumi said brusquely, slapping the moping Oikawa with a towel. “Stand up, we’ve got customers coming in.”

“But Iwa-chan…”

“If you don’t stand up straight right now I’ll ask Hanamaki to put laxatives in your drink again.”

Oikawa gasped, and stood up. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

It was a slow night at Aoba Jousai cafe, especially considering it was the graveyard shift. Oikawa used to work an earlier shift, but due to his fan’s repeated loitering around the coffee shop he was forced to work later, or face disciplinary action. He couldn’t help that people were drawn to him, it was his good looks and charming personality after all! Thankfully, though, Iwaizumi switched shifts to work alongside him, so it wasn’t completely boring working late.

A gaggle of girls walked in, giggling and blushing when they realized just who was working that shift. Oikawa did little more than smile and say hello, but they still squealed and waved. He smile turned a little more satisfied, although he wished it was a different person that he was smiling at.

It was all Kageyama’s fault, of course. He just had to be on shift the same time as Sugawara, and just had to make a scene when he saw Oikawa walk in. It didn’t matter that the original reason Oikawa had walked into Karasuno cafe was to see/tease Kageyama, he wasn’t there for that anymore. Instead, Oikawa’s reason for visiting Karasuno was to see the most beautiful barista in the world (rivaled only by Oikawa himself, of course.)

Sugawara Koushi had captured Oikawa’s interest with his mere looks, and captured his heart when he spoke. Oikawa had never been so smitten in his life, not even when Alien vs. Predator was released on blu-ray. His name had never sounded more perfect than when Sugawara called him “Tooru.” Best of all, Sugawara had seemed to have no idea who Oikawa was! Normally he would be offended, but Sugawara’s ignorance had merely helped Oikawa in his attempts to woo him.

Not that that did much good now, however. There was no way Sugawara didn’t know who he was now, and if it was Kageyama that told him about Oikawa… well, he probably didn’t have the best opinion of him.

Now Oikawa would have to move on from his first love, and Iwaizumi wasn’t helping by forcing him to work instead of mope.

Still, Oikawa served the group of girls with a smile and his characteristic flirting, and they left with satisfied smiles. Meanwhile, he had acquired several more phone numbers, all of which he had no inclination to call. They were cute, but they weren’t Sugawara.

“Stop moping, we’ll get ice cream after this and watch shitty movies until the morning.” Iwaizumi said beside him, “Someone else is coming in, pay attention.”

“Fiiine,” Oikawa sulked at his station as Iwaizumi took the order, completely ignoring the customer in his grumpy mood.

The other man tapped him with his towel after a second. “Did you hear me? I need a medium black coffee.”

“Ouch!” Oikawa whined. “You don’t have to resort to violence to get my attention, Iwa-chan.”

“The customer is waiting, Oikawa.”

“Understood~” Oikawa sing-songed, working quickly and efficiently.

“Here you are!” he said cheerfully to the customer waiting. “One medium black coffee for… S-Suga-chan!?!”

Sugawara Koushi stood before him, smile seeming to widen at Oikawa’s words. “I had to get your attention somehow, you didn’t notice me come in.”

“What… Why are you here?” Oikawa said, shocked.

“Well, the last time we saw each other was kind of awkward…” Sugawara said shyly. “So I figured I would come and make sure things were okay between us.”

“How did you know where I work?”

Sugawara gave him a look. “You’re Oikawa Tooru.” he said simply, making Oikawa sputter. “I talked to Kageyama, and he told me a little bit about you but I figured I’d talk to you myself.”

“Anyways,” Sugawara said, taking his drink from the table. “If you’re not busy, can I have your number so we can meet up outside of work? I’d like to make sure things are.. okay between us.”

“S-Sure,” Oikawa snatched a towel, writing his number quickly and nearly throwing it at Sugawara. “There you go!”

“Thank you~” Sugawara said cheerfully. “I’ll message you later, Tooru.” he added, skipping out of the coffee shop.

Oikawa waved dumbly at him, oblivious to the fact that Iwaizumi had witnessed the entire scene. As well as the rest of the coffee shop’s inhabitants, who were smiling and giggling at him.

“You don’t give your number to just anyone, Oikawa.”

“Suga-chan is special, Iwa-chan!”

“Oh? Did he capture your precious, maiden heart?”

“As a matter of fact, yes!”

“Huh. Took you long enough.”

“How rude!”

  
  


[4:13 AM]

From: Unknown

Tooru? this is Suga

 

[4:14 AM]

From: ☆ Tooru ☆

new phone who dis

 

[4:14 AM]

From: ❤️ Suga-chan ❤️

ha...ha. i know its you

 

[4:15 AM]

From: ☆ Tooru ☆

how do u kno???

 

[4:16 AM]

From: ❤️ Suga-chan ❤️

you gave me your friends number on accident and he gave me this number

 

[4:18 AM]

From: ☆ Tooru ☆

omg rlly??? was it iwa-chan???

 

[4:19 AM]

From: ❤️ Suga-chan ❤️

if you mean iwaizumi, then yes

 

[4:20 AM]

From: ☆ Tooru ☆

im so srry suga-chan!!! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

 

[4:23 AM]

From: ❤️ Suga-chan ❤️

you should make it up to me ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

 

[4:27 AM]

From: ☆ Tooru ☆

how??? (*･▽･*)

 

[4:33 AM]

From: ❤️ Suga-chan ❤️

how about… coffee tomorrow at 3? ill meet u in front of aoba jousai

 

[4:40 AM]

From: ☆ Tooru ☆

make it tea instead and you’ve got urself a deal!!! ˚✧₊⁎( ˘w˘ )⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

[4:41 AM]

From: ❤️ Suga-chan ❤️

sick of coffee?

 

[4:41 AM]

From: ☆ Tooru ☆

you have no idea (•‿•)

 


End file.
